Yukime
Yukime (ゆきめ Yukime), also known as Yukime Nueno (鵺野ゆきめ Nueno Yukime) after being married with Meisuke Nueno, is a Yuki-onna after the love of Nube. Appearance Yukime has light blue hair and a pale complexion. She has a well built figure and is quite tall. In her Yokai form, she wears a short white kimono that reaches mid-thigh with a pink ribbon and grass sandals. When not in Yokai form, she wears human clothings of all types, though she does not use black clothes for fear of melting due to the sunlight being absorbed. Personality She was cold at first, but after her first appearance, her cold heart melted, and she became kind. Yukime is a kind, bubbly girl. She can become quite foolish when pursuing Nube. She is determined and knows that she's pretty, and won't hesitate to flaunt her figure at Nueno. She can be frustrated and angry at times, when things don't go the way she planned. Gallery Abilities Yukime possesses several powers and weaknesses due to her connections with snow, ice and the cold. Yukime's main ability is the creation of snow or ice from her body, using it as a means to freeze any target she can see or point at. Her freezing power is useful in offensive attacks, the creation of roadblocks to stop larger targets, and even can be used to concentrate light like a magnifying glass. (not to mention its useful for making shaved ice, which according to Nūbē is the only good thing Yukime's power is for) Yukime also possesses a slight healing ability and, due to her cold connections, has a natural talent for figure skating. Weakness Being a snow yōkai has its weaknesses: she can not stand intense heat. Furthermore, Yukime can not make hot foods nor can she wear certain black clothing for fear of melting certain parts of her body. But Yukime does have a cute remedy for temperature problems: when she becomes too hot, she wraps her entire body into a snowman to cool herself down, and can drive Nūbē crazy when she pops out of it... completely naked. While many of these heat problems were eventually remedied through a revival later in the series, Yukime does occasionally still have problems with hotter temperatures. Relationships *Meisuke Nueno - From her first appearance, it was clear that Yukime has a massive crush on Nueno. At first, she tried to freeze him, but after being defeated, her cold heart melted, and she grew to love Nueno in a more passionate way. When she was revived, Yukime lost her warm love for Nube, and intended to freeze him again. This was thwarted when her old memories emerge. In the end, Yukime regained her warm heart,and continued loving Nube. The main difference, however, is that Nueno now loves her back. *The Students - At first,Yukime didn't mind freezing the students,but after being prevented by Nueno, she grew quite fond of them. The students encourage her love at Nube and tries to convince their stubborn teacher to marry her. *Ritsuko Takahashi - Yukime regards Ritsuko as a rival, due to Nube's crush on her. However, she will not go so far as to kill, as shown when she was tricked by Ippon Datarra. *Bakki - *Minki - *Carla Singh - History Past Events Five years before the start of the story, when Yukime was still a Yukinko, Nube saved Yukime from a man. The man shot Yukime, breaking her body into ice. When Nube tried to talk the man down, the man said that the town has a law that orders everyone who comes across a yukinko to kill her, because when they grow up they encase their lovers in ice, effectively killing them. Seeing that Nube could not prevent him from killing Yukime, Nube knocked him out and healed Yukime. Before Nueno left, Yukime said that she would come to him when she grew up, so they can be lovers forever. Story Events Jigoku Sensei Nube Jigoku Sensei Nube Neo Reibaishi Izuna: Ascention In the alternate timeline, after Nūbē has "lost" his life, Yukime returned to lives in the mountain and never went back to see Nūbē again. One years after timeline was changed and En no Gon Gento Gakushi Genzan's defeats, Yukime go to the Dōmori Hospital (Where Kyōsuke is working at), she called Kyōsuke out and explains how Nūbē was cheating her. Kyōsuke feel very troublesome so he called Izuna out to let her having a conversation with Yukime instead. After Nūbē founded Yukime at Dōmori Hospital, he explained to her that it's misunderstood abnd he didn't cheating at all. After the situation was back to normal, both Nūbē and Yukime noticed that Izuna and Kyōsuke was angry due to the troublesome that caused by them. Nūbē and Yukime have no choice but run away back to Kyushuu with Bakki and Minki from being blame by Izuna and Kyōsuke. Trivia Site Navigation Category:Females Category:Yokai Category:Characters